1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system and to a new method of operating the control system, the control system being particularly adapted to be utilized for controlling the operation of a cooking apparatus or the like.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system comprising a high energy control circuit means having an output relay driver transistor for operating a heating means of the system, manually operated means for initiating the operation of the high energy control circuit means, microcomputer means for operating the high energy control circuit means after the manually operated means has initiated the operation thereof, and supervisory circuit means for detecting failure of the system and disabling the high energy control circuit means if the system is not operating in a normal mode thereof, the supervisory circuit means having means requiring the manual operation of the manually operated means before permitting power to reach the high energy control circuit means whereby the high energy control circuit means is disabled unless the manual operation of the manually operated means has taken place and the system is operating in the normal mode thereof, the supervisory circuit means having a supervisory transistor therein that is in series with the relay driver transistor and that must be switched on to enable the relay driver transistor, the supervisory circuit means having a capacitor therein for sustaining the on condition of the supervisory transistor, the manually operated means comprising means for initially charging the capacitor and switching on the supervisory transistor when the manually operated means has been manually operated to initiate the operation of the high energy control circuit means, the system having means for continuing the charging of the capacitor after the initial manual operation of the manually operated means if the system is operating in a normal mode thereof. For example, see the copending patent application, Ser. No. 939,872, filed Dec. 10, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,782,215.
It is also known to provide a control system for a cooking oven having a heating means and an oven door, the system comprising a high energy control circuit means having an output relay driver transistor for operating an oven door latching motor means of the system, manually operated means for initiating the operation of the high energy control circuit means, microcomputer means for operating the high energy control circuit means after the manually operated means has initiated the operation thereof, and supervisory circuit means for detecting failure of the system and disabling the high energy control circuit means if the system is not operating in a normal mode thereof. For example, see the aforementioned copending patent application, Ser. No. 939,872, filed Dec. 10, 1987.